


Hellfire

by celestinauwu



Series: Hellborn [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestinauwu/pseuds/celestinauwu
Summary: Hyewon au where demon Olivia Hye is sent on a mission to torment high schooler Gowon, only to find out she's a fallen angel.





	1. Brat

[HYEJOO POV]

I run my fingers through my long black hair trying to figure out what the boss has planned for my next mission. I can't help but pout at the thought of working this early when I'm still light-headed from traveling to this disgusting overworld. I meet him in about twenty minutes, and at this point, I'm bound to be late. My roommate, Sooyoung, decided to turn off my alarms to mess with me. Fucking bitch. Rushing to beat traffic, I throw on the first clothes I can find around my messy one-bedroom apartment. Eh, I’ve looked worse. 

It’s bad enough that Lucifer called for my unit to be sent back to earth, I have to drive to get places. Do you know how much easier it would be to snap and get to my destination? But nooo, the boss is trying not to raise suspicion with this whole ‘human form’ shit. “You ready, brat?” Sooyoung calls out. “Yeah, coming."

When we arrive, Sooyoung immediately skips to her girlfriend, Jiwoo, grabbing her hand and kissing it as she bows. The younger girl giggles, hugging her tightly as they walk inside. I follow them in, but not after giving them enough time to have walked as far away from me as possible. I’d really rather not third-wheeling today. 

Though they’re a cute couple, I’d never give Soo the satisfaction of knowing. Jiwoo, the hag and I had practically been together since we were created. We’d always been best friends, but it was obvious they felt a different love for each other than for me. I’m happy for them. However, I do wish I had what they did. 

I had barely entered the building when I hear a familiar voice call out. “Well, if it isn’t my favorite girl. How have you been, Hyejoo?” I walk to his desk without breaking eye contact. “I’m not here for small talk. What’s going on? Why did you send my girls and me back here?”  
The man's smile had faded as he snarled, his eyes turning red. How dramatic. He is the devil, after all. “Luci, come on. I just want to get this over with and get out of here.” The man was clearly angry that I wasn’t intimidated, softening his glare and leaning back into his chair. “Ugh, you’re no fun. Here. You have a week.” 

And with the snap of his fingers, he was gone. All that remained form the quick meeting was a manilla folder labeled “IMPORTANT: GOWON” I open it eagerly, trying to see why this ‘Gowon’ girl was so important. Expecting an old lady, my eyes widen and jaw drops at the portfolio of the most beautiful girl I’d ever seen. Scanning the text that came with the pictures, I pay close attention to the mission at hand:

TARGET [Gowon]

MISSION:  
Destroy hope  
Steal soul  
Convert to demon  
Whatever. It. Takes.

I can't help but feel bad for the gorgeous girl, but a mission is a mission. 

The one thing in my life that I have /never/ failed.


	2. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally introducing... Chaewon:D

[CHAEWON POV]

Of course, I’m ten minutes late to the first class on the first day. Ugh… if anyone stares at me I swear to God I might as well die. Jungeun, my roommate along with Jinsol, her girlfriend, made it impossible to sleep last night. I had to blast Nicki Minaj for five hours until finally falling asleep. 

Now, I’m running late and have Superbass stuck in my head. Sorry to keep me up and causing me to be in this situation, Jungeun said she’d help me get dressed for today. A weird way to make something up to someone, but alright. The girl was a fashion icon and started giving me puppy dog eyes… what was I supposed to do, say ‘no’?

She picked a small white t-shirt to wear under a baby blue plaid cami dress. To add my own flair, I finished off the look with my pure white Adidas. “I’m going to cry… I’m crying. I’m fucking crying. Hold me.” I turn away from the mirror to see Jinsol holding her girlfriend close. She's exaggerating to a great extent, even going so far to wipe fake tears. “You look so adorable, you’re growing up too fast Chae.” “Oh, shut up,” I say, turning back to the mirror. 

The older two are laughing still, but I don’t mind. “What time is it, by the way?” Jinsol checks her watch and says, “about 8:30, why?” Oh, fuck. “I have to go, love you both, bye!” I sprint out of the dorm and straight to my class. 

Shamefully walking inside the class filled with students, I feel a million sets of eyes on me. “Hello, my name is Gowon. I’m sorry I’m late, it won’t happen again.” I say to the woman in the middle of the class. She sighed, pointing to the only empty spots in the classroom. The seat was secluded and there was only one other git sitting at the four-person table. This is what I get for getting Jungeun a girlfriend.

As I sit, I recognize my seatmate immediately. Suddenly, this mission just got a whole lot easier.  
Before coming to the overworld, I was told to find Olivia Hye, and convert her to an angel. If I succeeded, I could stay and live my life- If I failed, I’d be pushed from the gates of heaven and thrown into hell. These missions aren’t the most fun thing about being an angel, but the constant praise gathered from completing said missions was what kept us working. Us meaning me, Jinsol and Jungeun, of course.

I had about a week to complete my mission, so I planned on living this human life for a while before converting the girl. Though I know nothing about her, this isn’t the first time I’ve done something like this. However, I didn’t understand what was so special about this girl. Usually, I bring sweet old ladies with me to heaven, letting their souls rest with their family. This girl, however, had the most adorable cheeks and an equally cute triangle mouth. This mission was turning out to go a bit different than I’d expected.

Making my way to her side of the classroom, I notice her smile sweetly while pulling my chair out for me. Oh cool, I’m pregnant now, I guess. After a few minutes, I’m finally settled in and observing her body language. The girl was shaking her leg, tapping her pencil, and checking her phone what seemed like every five seconds. So she's not the greatest fan of biology… got it. 

The silence is cut by a soft ’hey’ from the girl beside me. “My names Olivia. Olivia hye.” She smiled again, this time with a gaze that seemed to go right through me. “Uh, I- Um. Gowon. My name is Gowon. That is my name.” I felt the redness crawl up my face spreading across my entire face. Olivia leaned back in her chair and laughed, crossing her right leg over her left in one swift motion. I catch myself checking her out again, however, this time it was on accident.

She has on a black button-up shirt with a popped collar with high waisted maroon pants held up by a black belt. Her shoes were black suede wedges, to top it all off, she had a gold watch on her left wrist. When I look back into her eyes, I notice a red glare. Red eyes? That’s strange. Only dem- 

Ah, shit. Of course the pretty mysterious ladies a demon. How the hell am I supposed to convert her? Guess I'll start packing my shit. I'm ready to be sent to hell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, this chapter is honestly just filler. I needed a way to introduce the idea of Chaewon being an Angel and this seemed fitting... Keep in mind that the glare in their eyes isn't mean to mean anything, I see it as a way for angels and demons to see other supernaturals.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how regularly this will be updated but since it's summer, it won't be a long wait for updates! I want to keep this short and simple, though. :)
> 
> Find me at:
> 
> Twitter @c75393516  
> Instagram @0rbitcrack


End file.
